Reflection
by Mommy Silver
Summary: Wufei has finally made his move and killed Treize. In his last moments, Treize reflects on his life, and he is not alone…


I don't own GW, never have, never will…

--

The universe was beautiful. Every single star represented a life, so he felt. Teary he watched the stars fade away into eternal blackness. Feeling so sad for their loss he wept. And with each tear falling, more lights went out, until a total silence and blackness surrounded him.

He knew, he had a daughter, somewhere in this mad emporium of war and devastation. It felt like a shame that he didn't got to know her, nor her mother. Would their lights have gone out too?

Or was it his own light, that went out?

The silence around him was devastating.

At once all noise came back to him; Wufei's mad screaming about Treize' death, Heero and Zechs facing each other in combat once again, Quatre taking command and ordering Duo and Trowa around, Relena comforting Lady Une, people dying, fighting to live, trying to escape war.

Moving along the surviving staircase of the destroyed fortress barge he saw what war could do. No. What people, insane people, can do.

Power corrupts. Absolute power corrupts even more. The organization of the Specials was a mistake. Every soldier who attended the Specials, wanted the power to fight their own battles. To be supreme and rule over all beings.

It was the highest honor possible. Not even a war medal could compare to this. Men and women looked up to them. To himself he had to admit, he loved it, the admiration, the power, the feeling of being alive.

Yet fighting inside a Mobile Suit kept your eyes on the computer of the machine. The actual fight was never visible. The losses, the pain, the devastation. Never did he actually see it.

Until he was evicted from the Roma Feller Foundation, when Duke Dermail grabbed power like a rabies dog biting everyone, infecting all with power and madness and corruption. That was when he felt betrayed, left alone, dead. He had to live, to survive and had to gain a new feeling of being alive. It took time to feel alive again. To regain his feeling of self-consciousness.

That's where he learned about war. It was not what he had learned at the military academy or from the stories of elders. Women and children came at his doorstep of his prison mansion, asking for help, for shelter or for food. Having so little power and hardly enough to feed his own men, he had to sent them away.

Men… women… of both sides good and evil. Dead. Ripped apart by the forces of battle. Eyes either closed or staring into space, empty. They were neither good nor evil. Killed thanks to war. Killed, thanks to mad men and women, power sick and greed.

Treize moved along side them. Not because he wanted to. Because he was there.

'you can correct your mistakes in the next life.' A faint whisper came from behind him. It was the nurse from L3, 'Leia?'

'I'm here…' her soft eyes and sad weary smile made him feel sad, longing for her comfort. It was when he got close to her embrace, he noticed the thin red line along her neck. Her clothes drenched in blood.

'who did this to you?' he held her, suddenly so sorry that he didn't protect her, 'who did this?'

'It doesn't matter now. You're here… I'm here… we are together. That's what counts. That's what matters.'

That's when he looked at his hands; there were burn marks all over his limbs, and when he touched his face he felt more burn marks.

'you are dead, you know?' the truth was harsh, even though a part of him knew, 'just like everyone else who died. Some are lucky, they die quick and painless. Others face a terrible long devastating passing. It's no right to choose. It's no one's right to make the choice.'

'How come people keep attacking each other? I only intended to defend the colonies and Earth.'

'you made the choice once more when you took over command.' Her eyes hardened a little, 'I had hoped that Dermail's coupe would have stopped you from facing battle. That it would have made you a warm and kind man. You could have raised our daughter in peace!'

'Our… daughter…' Treize felt so sorry.

'You are truly the best soldier around,' Leia mocked, 'yet you can't even face the fact that you have a daughter. Now you've left her to face a terrible future!' In the void she danced around him, twirling like a fairy from the old stories, her light changing from red to yellow to purple and blue to green.

Treize followed her with his gaze, yet he couldn't see her face anymore, 'what's her name?'

'Who?' Leia stopped, her eyes changed into a furious red color.

'Our daughter's name! what is her name!' Furious he responded to her mocking and taunting.

'Our daughter's name? you don't have a daughter. You denied her birth. You denied me when I was pregnant. She is your blood, yes. You denied her very existence, so no… you will never know her name. You are dead Treize. Face it. You are beyond saving her.'

As if a part of his skull was blasted away, such a pain he felt, 'it hurts… doesn't it?' Leia whispered soft, her hands touching his burnt face, 'It hurts that no one is here, caring for you, for your child. When Trowa found out that I carried your blood, he killed me after giving birth to her. Mariemaia… her name is Mariemaia…'

Silence fell between them, hurt and pain, as well as love and understanding, 'you wanted a family. I wanted career. We…'

'we could have lived together, like so many women followed their men to the battlefield…' Leia smiled at him, 'perhaps it was my choice to leave you. Perhaps it was yours.'

'why the taunting? Why the tempting?'

'Because now you understand completely.' She waved her arm; the battlefield was gone. The remains of the devastation was all that was left, 'you've seen the fighting and the disasters, you've seen the dead, the dying and the wounded. Like I have watched my daughter fall into the hands of my father. Look!'

She took him with her to MOIII, 'Look!' Relena fell into Heero's arms, weeping tears of fear and relieve, 'look at them… aren't they just cute?' Duo who rushed to Hilde's side to support her, 'aren't they lovely?' Everyone celebrated, everyone cheered, yet one remained sad.

'Wufei…'

'You really hurt him, when you didn't kill him.'

'It wasn't honorable.'

'It was to him. Yet you spared his life, why?'

'to humiliate him.'

'now you've left him in sorrow and doubt. Strange… even after your demise, you still confuse people. Is it some sport of yours?'

Treize watched her as she went to the young Chinese boy and put her arms around him. For a moment, it seemed as if he is less sorrowful. Than, his grieve is back and the darkness takes over his heart, 'he has all possibility to become a good man, husband and father. Yet, war took it from him. Your choice to spare his life took it from him.' A tear fell down his face.

'You can correct your mistakes in the next life…' sad she begun to fade away into the blackness of the universe, until she was nothing more but a mere light, 'until then, you will be a lost soul…'

Treize wept. Alone.

--

Love it? Hate it? Lemme know.


End file.
